Tu eres lo que yo pido
by ladyMmurphy
Summary: A que grado llegara la desaparición de alucard, por la ausencia de integral?


**TU ERES LO QUE YO PIDO**

Hoy me desperté de mi sueño al no sentir tu presencia, y es que yo no puedo estar tranquilo si no escucho tu corazón latir cerca del mío, me apresure rápidamente a buscarte tenia que saber donde estabas tenia que saber que estabas bien, recorrí toda tu habitación y no te encontré solo quedaba tu aroma ese perfume que tanto deseaba que me invadiera, me apresure a tu oficina pero solo había un sinfín de papeles desordenados regados por el suelo, y un olor a tabaco desvaneciéndose, así empecé a recorrer toda la mansión en busca de lo que me mantiene vivo por que tu eres capaz de hacerme olvidar de mi no vida, pero no te encontré, la desesperación de no verte no me dejaba pensar, necesitaba saber en que lugar te encontrabas, que estabas haciendo, y sobre todo con quien estabas. . .

Busque al único que seguramente sabia tu paradero, pero no me atrevía a demostrar mi preocupación por ti ante el por que una cosa era que yo aceptara que eres lo que mas quiero, pero otra cosa era que todos se enteraran y era un lujo que aun no me sentía capaz de pagar, aun que sospecho que todo mundo sabe mi supuesto secreto

- Alucard, vas a quedarte ahí parado pensando en voz alta o me preguntaras donde esta Sir integral

Maldita sea ahora walter también sabia como pude ser tan idiota como para dejar escapar mis pensamientos - eeh maldito Walter solo dime donde esta y deja de decir idioteces

- al parecer, no contaremos con Sir integral un buen tiempo

Ni siquiera deje terminar su frase al viejo ángel de la muerte cuando pregunte gritando el por que de esa situación - no lo se alucard tal vez se canso de tu constante acoso

No podía creer lo que escuchaba necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba un momento de paz en el torbellino de pensar que tu habías huido de mi, que tu la persona por la que yo estaba dispuesto hacer todo lo que me pidieras, de postrar al mundo ante tus pies me habías abandonado, por que eso Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing era un vil y despiadado abandono, baje a la parte mas oscura, el lugar donde reposaba , necesitaba la compañía de la soledad, y no quería terminar matando a alguien que se atreviera a hablarme. Los recuerdos me fueron alcanzando, desde que te conocí no me eh separado nunca de ti al menos que me obligaras a ir a una misión y mira que me pesaba saber que prescindiría de tu presencia, pero eso me hacia darme cuenta que no era capaz de tomar otro camino lejos de ti, pero tu si fuiste capaz y eso me molestaba sobre manera, por que entonces tus sentimientos eran diferente,

¿ Que sentirás por mi integral hellsing ? Nunca lo supe y tal vez nunca lo sabre, por que no fui capaz de preguntártelo, tal vez tenia miedo de la respuesta

Tal vez tu no tengas ningún sentimiento por mi, tal vez en realidad me repudias por lo que soy, había muchos e interminables tal vez, maldecía mi destino y maldecía en lo que me había convertido, si fuera humano tu podrías aceptarme, pero no hubiese vivido lo suficiente para conocerte, y créeme volvería a pasar por lo mismo laz veces que fueran necesarias por volver a ser parte de tu vida, no me importaba si era nuevamente tu esclavo, ese fiel lacayo que obedece toda orden pronunciada por tus labios,

El negro de la noche había teñido el cielo por completo, de repente me percate de tu presencia fui lo mas rápido que pude a tu dormitorio y te encontré ahí plenamente dormida, disfrutando de un profundo sueño mientras yo me torturaba con tu ausencia

Definitivamente mataría al maldito de walter pero eso seria en otro momento

Entre sigilosamente entre tus sabanas y abrase tu cuerpo al mío hundiendo tu rostro en mi pecho, mientras sentía tus brazos intentando alejarme de tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo que ambos sabíamos estaba reservado solo para mi

- Alucard ! Eres un imbecil deja de abrazarme

Sentía tu desesperación por que me alejara pero era, algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer

- Ama, yo no podría vivir sin usted, un solo día sin verte es una maldita tortura integral

Y te fundí en un abrazo a mi cuerpo

Estaba condenado a vagar eternamente por este mundo, pero tu estabas condenada a vagar eternamente a mi lado

FIN

* * *

OK OK , estuvo cursi vdd pero me gusto n.n a pesar de que es muy corto y si lo se se prestaba para mas desarrollos pero el tiempo mis amados lectores es mi maldito enemigo

ahh ! son las 2:22 a.m. pero me surgió la idea y no estuve en paz asta ke lo escribe espero sea de su agrado, perdonen los errores ortográficos pero por mas se pasan uno ke otro ya saben las prisas ahora tengo que preparar mi exposición de mi clase de mañana, asi que me voe un gran saludo a todos n.n

P.D. espero sus alentadores comentarios comentarios


End file.
